Plush Royalty
by Enski
Summary: The surprisingly cute adventures of an overlord and his significant mascot. Crack pairing, possible OOC.
1. Shot Down

**Title:** Shot Down  
**Fandom:** Disgaea  
**Characters:** Laharl/Pleinair  
**Prompt:** -  
**Word Count:** 434  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** The constant disapproval from the Dark Assembly is getting to the prince.  
**Author's Notes:** The ending plotted against me. I was trying to take a more 'fluffy' route. *shrug*

* * *

Laharl walked into his chambers, making sure to slam his door hard enough to make the castle shake. He let out a sigh, kicking open the top of his casket and let his body fall inside. His position felt awkward, with his feet hanging in the air, but that was the least of his problems.

He heard the door to his room open and close softly and the flutter of clothing making way towards him. There was dip in his bed brought on by the new body. He could feel a hand move above his head, waiting for confirmation to touch him. Laharl lifted his head into it, feeling a calm surround him.

_It didn't go well, I take it._

"Bribed every Senator with the best I had, everyone voted against it. Tried to take the Promotion Exam (to blow off steam), lost horribly." The demon rolled onto his back, legs dangling out of his bed with better feeling and moved closer to his guest.

"What do I have to do change their minds? If anything, the Assembly should just 'unlock' each proposal after every level-up I have. That'd make this mess easier."

The hand on his head continued to massage him with an easy rhythm. Laharl could feel his bloodlu- _anger_ dissipating.

_I'm sorry that I can't do more or give better words of encouragement._

The prince lazily raised a dismissive hand, "Meh, it's not like it's your fault or anything. You're just the unfortunate one to call those idiots together."

He didn't see it, but knew the other nodded.

Laharl turned his head to look up at her, this silent girl with striking red eyes that could start and end a fight with ease.

"Why are you here, Pleinair? You're normally glued to that spot in front of the Assembly." The mascot was staring before her with an unreadable expression. Her hand never left its place on the prince's head.

"...I have an offer for you," she whispered.

–

Walking past the Assembly the prince found a Prinny dressed in a maid's outfit. He held in his laughter as he looked to his right side and watched Pleinair carefully examine her newly purchased toy. It was odd to admit, but she looked good with a gun.

"Do you care where we go? It's just going to be us out there."

Pleinair looked at Laharl, putting her gun away. She shook her head and gave a small smile.

_That will make things easier. No unforeseen casualties._

Laharl smirked. By the time they were done, the Assembly was going to bend over backwards for him.


	2. Mommy Dearest

**Title:** Mommy Dearest  
**Fandom:** Disgaea  
**Characters:** (Implied) Laharl/Pleinair, Etna, Flonne, Mao  
**Prompt:** -  
**Word Count:** 626  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** The final conclusion on the mystery of Mao's mother.  
**Author's Notes:** Based on the Laharl Ending in Disgaea 3.

* * *

"Hey _Dad_, what brings you here?"

Laharl suppressed a frown, turning around with his two loyal vassals to be greeted by his 'son,' Mao. Ever since their first encounter, the honor student always made sure to spend quality time with his overlord father whenever he visited.

"Mao."

"Did you and my possible moms bring me anything?" A look of triumph was on the student's face (and how Laharl wanted to slice his head off...)

"You wish. Besides I'm not here for yo-"

A cheerful voice piped in, "But I thought I was the mommy!"

"No way, that's me. Right Prince?" Etna leaned down to level with Laharl, nudging him with her elbow.

"Neither of you are his mom! Why are we even talking about this?"

"Everyone's got a mommy. And I'm Mao's!" Flonne giggled as a light blush on her face.

"Oh please Flonne, the position's been filled by yours truly."

Laharl was losing his cool. He just _had _to bring those two with him."Would you two just shut up?"

"But _Dad_, we just _have_ to know who my mother rightfully is." The smirk was on Mao's face was getting bigger by the second. The young overlord let out a growl. He was not going to be humiliated like this. Not today.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning around Laharl nearly yelled, "What -! Oh, Pleinair."

Mao's smirk dropped off his face. "Class Rep? What are you doing here?"

Pleinair briefly looked at Mao then brought her attention back to Laharl. She tilted her head back, motioning to where she had come from then bowed her head.

_I'm sorry I'm late. The meeting I attended ran longer than expected._

The overlord shook his head. "It's fine, we just got here anyway."

The attention shift worried the honor student, "...You're here for her? That wanna-be teacher?"

Another glare was on Laharl's face when Mao spoke, but he soon smiled when he faced the boy. "Of course I'd come here for her. Why wouldn't I come to support your mom?"

A sensation of fear jolted through Mao. "W-What...?"

Laharl moved to Pleinair's side, nodding. Etna looked between them, letting a grin grow on her face. She walked over to Mao, pointing at the couple behind her. "Oh that's right, I completely forgot. _She's_ your real mom. See the resemblance? The eyes, the face..."

"You're kidding, right?"

Laharl and Pleinair looked at each other, then to Mao shaking their heads. The overlord tried not to let his excitement show, "Now why would we do that to you, _Son_?"

The representative smiled and held out her arms. Laharl could feel himself breaking, this was hilarious. "Now why don't you come over here for a family hug?"

Mao's skin was crawling. Of all people he didn't want to be his mother...

He started breaking into a sweat and stumbled backwards. A string of poor ramblings left his mouth, "Ahh, w-well... You know I'd **love** to but- um... That is... Almaz and, uh, Beryl... They, uh, need me- Yeah! I-I can hear 'em calling! I must be late for, ah, something or other. Oh no! Love to stay and chat but I gotta go!"

The Overlord's laughter filled the air, accompanied by Etna, as they watched the student speed away for his life.

"That'll show him! I don't know what happen to you two before, but I'm glad it did Pleinair."

Pleinair had lowered her arms when Mao ran away, and examined his spot with a raised brow. She brought her attention back to the overlord and shook her head.

_I'm not sure I know what happened._

And off to the side, Flonne pouted and brought a tissue to her eyes. "But I really wanted to be the mommy…"


End file.
